Dog Walker, Runner, Screamer
"Dog Walker, Runner, Screamer" is the twentieth episode of the second season of Milo Murphy's Law. Elliot is injured and hospitalized, so Milo substitutes for his side job as dog walker. Meanwhile, Cavendish and Dakota discover an unruly sphere that causes antigravity to take effect. Plot As Elliot chastises Chad and Bradley for throwing a football, he is dog piled by a football team and ends up in the hospital. He gets a visit from Milo, who he begrudgingly asks to perform his only paying job, a dog walker. Milo agrees and takes the dogs and Diogee to the dog park. In the sewers, Cavendish and Dakota are cleaning up trash when they find a small sphere with antigravity properties. They try to contact Bob Block, but are put on hold and the sphere goes haywire. At the dog park, Milo sees the two and has the dogs help them out. They save the two and they take the sphere, unknowingly replaced with a baseball painted silver and screws thrown by Bradley earlier into a car factory. The duo shows the baseball to Mr. Block. However, it can't levitate, and Block thinks they fake it to become agents. Milo returns the dogs and tells Elliot, who is surprised it went off without a hitch only to be attacked by a duck seconds later. Transcript Songs * Wag Your Tail * Chop Away at My Heart Gallery Videos Trivia * This the fourth episode where Zack doesn't appear. * This is the first pairing where Melissa doesn't have any lines at all. * Second time robots mention taking over the world ("A Clockwork Origin"). * First episode to have the word "dog" in the title. Allusions *''Phineas and Ferb'' - Bob Block not believing Cavendish's story because of a mix up with the contraption is similar to Linda not believing Candace's story because of a mix up with Phineas and Ferb's invention. **The lady who cuts the red ribbon is the same lady who has the opera glasses at the Little Cowboy auction in the episode "Meatloaf Surprise". ***The same lady also shows up in Happy New Year! when Candace asks her to "Please! Adopt me now!" right before midnight. Errors * When Chop Away at my Heart plays as hold music, Cavendish appears to enjoy the music. However in "Perchance to Sleepwalk" and "Lady Krillers" he appeared to loathe the song. * When Milo returns Pio, the following closeup shows her owner's jeans being ankle high and the side lines have disappeared. Characters * Milo Murphy * Diogee * Elliot Decker * Dogs ** Beauregard ** Pio ** Unnamed dachshund ** Titan (?) * Vinnie Dakota * Balthazar Cavendish * Bob Block * Bradley Nicholson * Chad Van Coff * Scott * Mildred * Middletown Tigers * Eunice * Melissa Chase * Perry the Platypus * Heinz Doofenshmirtz International Airings * India: November 16, 2018 * Poland: February 13, 2019 * Japan: February 24, 2019 * Southeast Asia: April 2, 2019 References vi:Dog Walker, Runner, Screamer Category:D Category:Featured Article